


Sorry, Not Sorry Baby x

by CamAstankovaPark



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love, Mutual Masturbation, POV Eve Polastri, Romance, Smut, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamAstankovaPark/pseuds/CamAstankovaPark
Summary: Villanelle can't sleep when Eve is not with her, so Eve has an idea!  What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villaneve - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Sorry, Not Sorry Baby x

It's 6 am on a Saturday, when Eve is called away by MI6 for a briefing into another assassination. (Murderous bastards on the weekend, what the fuck). Eve used to be excited about another murder, but recently, she finds herself aggravated about being called away (she's not chasing the sexy assassin any longer, and the other assassins aren't near as much fun as Villanelle was).

As she looks over, Villanelle is snoring lightly next to her, looking exceptionally peaceful with the dawn settling on her face. Eve lays there in Villanelle's arms, not wanting to detangle herself from Villanelle's limbs. She has recently discovered that she loves cuddling (as long as she's cuddling with Villanelle).

The face of an Ethereal Goddess, her skin, silky smooth, her muscles firm, and she has the most intoxicating scent of anyone she has ever encountered. She is Eve's drug of choice. As Eve moves a stray hair from Villanelle's face, she leans in to kiss her neck, inhaling her scent, begrudgingly forcing herself to extricate herself from Villanelle's embrace. 

As Eve moves to get up, Villanelle grabs her and pulls her back into bed, nuzzling her face into Eve's neck. Eve starts to giggle as Villanelle is groaning in protest. "Babe, I got called in, there's been another murder and Carolyn will kill me in the face if I'm late again." 

(My God, she's so cute when she's like this! Can I say "Fuck this job?")

"But, baby, I can't sleep when you are away! You keep my monsters at bay, but when you aren't here, they plague me, robbing me of my beauty sleep!"

Eve ponders this for a moment, and has a brilliant idea. "Hey,would you like it if I call you, and stay on the phone with you until I return home? Then, I can still be with you, and you can sleep with me in your ear? I'll carry you around all day with me, and I'll keep my AirPods in so that I can have you with me as well. 

Not to mention I love the idea of being able to hear you sleeping while I'm at work. You are quite adorable, you know...even when you snore." Eve grins at the last statement, as Villanelle protests...'I do NOT snore!"

Eve pats Villanelle on the ass, then says "Okay, babe. Keep telling yourself that." then winks, plants a kiss on her mouth, then extricates herself to the bathroom to get ready for work before Villanelle has a chance to protest. 

Before Eve leaves the house, she leans in to quickly kiss Villanelle goodbye. Villanelle, having other ideas, pulls Eve back into bed, flush with her naked body. Eve can't help but to look at the clock on the table, and say '5 MINUTES, then I HAVE to go."

An hour late, Eve walks in to MI6, with one AirPod in her ear, listening to Villanelle as she is snoring again. Their 5 minute make-out session turned into Eve going down on Villanelle and gifting her with multiple orgasms. (Eve thinks to herself "That should knock her out for a few hours, until I can go back home and finish what we started)!

As Eve is sitting in the boardroom, listening to the assassin briefing and actively avoiding making eye contact with Carolyn, she hears Villanelle begin to stir in her ear (AirPod well hidden underneath her hair). She surpresses a grin as Villanelle says "Morning" in that sultry Russian "just got fucked" voice that Eve finds so sexy. 

"What are you doing? Are you going to listen _all_ day?"

(Ohhh, shit)!

Eve has been down THIS road before, and she knows exactly what Villanelle is up to.

Only this time, she is in a boardroom with Carolyn, Elena, Bear, Konstantin, Hugo, and Jess, and not just knob-hopping Hugo, like she was the last time she had Villanelle in her ear.

As Villanelle starts to tease Eve, she tells her "I'm so wet from this morning, baby, don't you want to come home and take care of this for me?" Villanelle knows that Eve can't respond, so she decides that she's going to really mess with her! She wants her to come home NOW so that they can finish what she started this morning.

"Mmm, baby, I know you want to taste me. You left me here all alone...so hot, so horny, so wet for you. I want your tongue on me and your fingers inside me as I slowly ride you.

I want you to tease me and edge me until I beg for you to allow me to climax. I want you to feel my orgasm on your mouth and around your fingers, I want you to watch me as I orgasm, baby, and I want you to know that it's all for you."

Eve, meanwhile, is listening to Villanelle, not registering a thing that Carolyn has to say. Her face becoming flush with desire, pupils blown, to the point that she has to excuse herself to the restroom. As she enters the hallway, she clears her throat. 

"My God, baby, you are driving me insane! I'm supposed to be listening to this briefing, and to be honest I haven't heard a word she is saying!"

Villanelle laughs seductively then says,

"Sorry, not sorry, Baby. I can't wait much longer. I"m trying so hard to not touch myself because I want to wait for you. Tell them to fuck off and come home to me, Eve!"

"Babe, I'm trying to get out of here, believe me! The thought of you, laying on our bed naked and wet for me is driving me insane, and now I am so uncomfortably wet, that I think I may need to give myself some release in the bathroom." Eve takes a deep breath, then asks, "Will you masturbate with me, baby?"

"Oh my God, Eve!!! I thought you would never ask. Yes, Please!"

Eve pops in the other AirPod and enters the handicapped stall with Villanelle now in stereo, in both ears. Eve loves the sounds that Villanelle makes, she's so sexy and so unbelievably seductive with that thick Russian accent. It must be a gift to be so seductively alluring with so little effort. 

Eve leans up against the wall, and reaches down into her underwear, slowly running two fingers along the bundle of nerves on either side of her clit. She relishes in just how wet she is, all because of Villanelle. With Villanelle breathing into her ear, Eve lets a loud groan escape, but just as it escapes her lips, she hears the bathroom door open with a loud bang.

FUCK!!!!!!!

Suddenly the line goes dead. 

"Villanelle? Are you there? Hello???"

"I'm here baby, let me in!"

"What the fuck?!?" Eve unlocks the stall door, and sees Villanelle standing there in her long yellow overcoat. She pushes her way into the stall so that her and Eve are face to face, then locks the door behind her. "Don't worry baby, I locked the bathroom door too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one-off prompt...I'm sure there will be more at some point in the future❤️


End file.
